The Promise Canada Made
by Rein of Terror
Summary: These are Canada's feelings about a promise he made with America. Loosely based on the Servant of Evil.


I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers or the Evil Saga.

Oh my little brother, how I missed you when we were under different country rule. But it's great we can see each other again now that we are under the same country's rule. I am still wondering why you are so unhappy to see me. It seems to me that you have forgotten me.

Now I see why you were so unhappy. You were trying to break free from that evil man's1 rule. He still has me with him, but don't worry little brother I will try to break free soon. Just give me some time and I will be by your side again soon. I will keep my promise.

I will be your light. I will be there for you, just like I promised all those years ago. Don't your remember little brother? Don't you remember our promise on the different sides of the river? I clearly do, even if you do not. I will protect you until my dying day, so you can still be America instead of just united states that are standing together.

It doesn't matter if you forget the rest of North America little brother, all I want is you to keep smiling and laughing like you did when we were young. I am content with watching from the sidelines as you draw in attention like a magnet. But as everyone knows there has to be a north and south end of each magnet for it to work.

Hey little brother, what is that invitation in your hand? May I see it? Wait, why are you crying? Don't worry, I will protect you. I will make sure you are safe from harm, even if that means I have to become evil for you. I promised to protect you with my life, so I will.

Ah, I see that imvitation was to your captor's party. Don't go for I can't protect you there. Why do you want to see that man again? Do you really want to go? If you truly want to go, I will help you get there, even though his house is on the other side of the ocean.

Why do you now care about the man2 who took your freedom away? Why do you love him? Why do you love the man who killed you inside and broke all his promises to you? It is none of my buisness though. All I want is your happiness, and though I do not think that jerk should be at your side, he makes you happy. Or so I think.

I knew that jerk wasn't good for you. He was just two-timing you, behind your back. I'll hold you tight util you are better, don't worry. I will make you smile again, I promise. Wait, what did you say? You want me to kill the other lover? If that is what you want little brother, I shall do it. I will bloody my hands for your happiness.

Why is it raining? The sun is bright and there is not a cloud in sight, so why is there rain? No it isn't rain, it is my tears. I have never cried before; it is a nice feeling to have. I killed the person you wanted me to brother. Are you mad at me? What do you mean you aren't? Your face shows me that you are mad, with your frown deepening and your eyebrows are forming a V. For the first time I am mad at my brother and he is mad at me for doing what he asked me to do. Did I fufill my promise _dear_ brother? Or did you forget the promise I made on the other side of the river. Either way I will protect you one last time.

You need to get out of here. The cival war is almost done, but they are hungry for blood. I hope you don't know how your people are angry. Quick, switch clothes with me and I will take you place as America. Why are you protesting? We are twins; no one will know the difference. Why are you protesting still? You don't want me to die for your sins? Well it is too late for that little brother. Now hurry and change or I will change you myself, remember I am stronger than you are. Run to my country, they will protect you there. I will miss you, my dearest brother.

This is my last stand. The exicutioner is asking for my last words. I respond with not my brother's words but my own. "Goodbye my dear brother and goodbye to my people who I will miss." I hear tears from one member in the audience. Ah, goodbye to you too Mexico. I knew America would not be here. Goodbye round world.

'Bang'


End file.
